Nothing's Forever
by bookworm2342
Summary: Nothing's forever. That includes death.


Disclaimer: I do not own Lost.

Nothing's Forever

Daniel sat on the ground, waiting for the rest of the group to return from the Orchid. He couldn't bear to stare at Charlotte's lifeless body, but at the same time he didn't want to let her out of his sight. He was heartbroken. The woman he loved was gone, dead, and he couldn't save her. He knew this was coming since the moment he first saw her nose bleed, but he hoped she could survive until the flashes stopped. Even though he was prepared for her death, it still felt like his heart was torn out of his chest the moment Charlotte's heart stopped beating.

He bent over Charlotte's body, saying his final goodbyes before the group returned. He brushed her hair back from her face, and wiped off the last of the blood. Then, he leaned over and kissed her gently on the lips. Pulling back, he kissed her forehead and then shut her blue eyes. As soon as his hand left her head, there was a blinding flash.

Daniel blinked, clearing his vision and a strangled sob rose in his throat. She was gone. He sat, kneeling, staring blankly at the spot where Charlotte's body had just been. He heard everyone returning, but he didn't look up.

Sawyer asked "Where's Red?" Daniel felt a sharp pain in his heart.

Juliet replied with "I don't know". She knelt down in front of Daniel and asked "Daniel, are you okay?"

Daniel blinked and transferred his blank gaze to Juliet. "I'm not going to do it. I'm not going to tell her"

Juliet ignored his statement and asked gently "Daniel, where's Charlotte?"

Daniel's answered quietly, looking back at the ground and trying to restrain his tears. He was confused and had no idea what happened. "She's not here. She - -she's gone"

Juliet shook her head, appearing as confused as Daniel felt. "Where?"

Daniel felt tears on his face, but he made no effort to wipe them away. He refused to make eye contact with Juliet. "She's de…dead. She's dead. There was another flash. She was…she was just gone" He began to cry harder, but kept talking. "Her body just…disappeared" He paused, and then continued. "She moved on, and we stayed"

Daniel thought Juliet could feel his pain, that was the only way she could be so understanding. "I'm so sorry" she apologized.

Daniel wanted to reply with 'Don't be. It's my fault, not yours' but he was having a difficult time breathing. He had never felt this amount of pain before. He wanted to die as well, so he could be with Charlotte. During his entire exchange with Juliet, Daniel's eyes never left the last place he last saw Charlotte. It was almost if he were hoping that she would somehow reappear there.

Sawyer spoke, interrupting Daniel's thoughts. "Hold on. Wait a minute. We stayed? We're not traveling through time anymore? You sayin' it's over?"

Daniel answered Sawyer, but he did not look at him, or anyone. "Of course it's over. Wherever we are now…whenever we are now" He paused, trying to figure out what to say next. "We're here for good" Daniel stopped and began to mutter unintelligibly.

* * *

Time passes slowly for Daniel. Every day without Charlotte is unbearable. The only reason he's able to wake up in the morning is because, for the first few seconds after he wakes up, he doesn't immediately remember she's gone. She is one thing he can never forget, and one thing he never wants to forget. Her memory is painful, but the possibility of forgetting her terrifies him.

Practically all the time, memories of Charlotte flood his mind He only knew her for a short time, but the time he was with her seems to have replaced every memory he had before he met her. He remembers the look on her face when he first admits he's in love with her. He remembers how she looked in the firelight. He remembers her defending him. He remembers the soft, caring looks that he was the only recipient of. The memory that keeps coming back, though, is a very special one for him.

_Daniel spotted Charlotte and called out to her. "Hey, Charlotte!" The two began to walk towards each other, and when they were close enough together he continued. "Listen, uh…I wanted to say, before you get on the boat please…"_

_Charlotte interrupted him. "I'm gonna stay, Daniel. For now, anyway"_

_Daniel looked at Charlotte, not understanding. "Charlotte…there is no 'for now'. If you don't come with me, 'for now' could be forever"_

_Charlotte smiled slightly. "Nothing's forever"_

Daniel didn't understand what she meant, then. He does now. He knows that although he is separated from Charlotte for now, he will see her again. He is as sure of this as he is of the fact that he loves her. That is the main reason he can wake up in the morning, and the only reason he can get through each day. Charlotte's voice echoes in his head, reminding him that nothing is forever. Not even death.

Years have passed since he last saw her. How long, he is no longer sure. His memory has failed him. Still, he remembers a beautiful woman, the pain of losing her, and a soft voice saying "Nothing's forever". Suddenly, Daniel is standing in an unfamiliar place and he remembers everything again. Instinctively, he somehow knows how he got here. He's dead. He doesn't know how he died, but he knows that he is dead. He sees many people around him. He feels that they are people he knows, but no one is registering.

Then, she approaches. She is just the way he remembers her: wavy red hair, clear blue eyes, and pale, freckled skin. "Charlotte…" Daniel breaths out softly.

"Dan" she smiles happily.

Daniel takes her in his arms, and holds her tight, unwilling to let her go. Charlotte leans back in his embrace, and kisses him. He has waited so long for this moment, and he could die of happiness, if he wasn't already dead. They break apart, and Daniel can't take his eyes off her. She is so beautiful, and standing right in front of him. "Charlotte, I love you"

Her smile, if at all possible, grows even bigger. "I love you too, Dan"

The two remain in their embrace for awhile, before Charlotte steps back stares at him.

"What?" Daniel asks, unnerved by her staring.

"I was right. Nothing's forever" Then, Charlotte steps forward and kisses him again.


End file.
